pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkella
Darkella, previously referred to as Dark Strawbella, is an OC created by Laki. Darkella is the corrupted manifestation of the evil residing in Strawbella's heart, who would be brought into existence by Vanessa in the Second Secret War. Ever since her creation, and even beyond her defeat, she's become a major character throughout the timeline. Overview Darkella is a sultry and manipulative villainess who uses charm spells to allure her targets. She resembles an older and unnaturally attractive version of Strawbella, who has magenta eyes rather than dark blue ones and overall sharper features. Though she displays many similarities to Vanessa, Darkella is far more solitary than Vanessa, wanting to achieve world power on her own and despising the idea of sharing her glory with another. Therefore, Darkella refuses to associate herself with the League of Lust, despite technically being a Lust Enchantress. Because of her self-centered nature, Darkella finds herself at odds with both heroes and villains alike in the timeline, though in times of great crisis where a larger common evil is an issue, she will ally with others as a last resort, as seen in Lives of Light and Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes. Darkella is a very cruel and brazen being who is empowered by negative emotion. She'll often lead her targets astray, mostly male, before consuming their soul and leaving them a mindless slave to her. Her overall thirst for power and recognition could stem from a secret desire of Strawbella's to become powerful. As long as there is a strand of darkness in Strawbella's heart, Darkella will always exist. In recent RP's Darkella has shown very rare moments of kindness, though she's disgusted by them, claiming that these are simply lingering fragments of hope from her parent being. Darkella, in her truest form, is a parasite that feeds off of the negative emotions of her targets, as depicted in Broken Swords and the Darkella Saga. Powers/Abilities Darkella is a high level Lust Enchantress, thus she is skilled in hypnotism. Like Vanessa, Darkella has the ability to manipulate her hair, using it to bind her targets as well as form it into the shape of a large, venom producing snake. Darkella has other powers, including shooting dark energy based star blasts and being able to regenerate. She is incredibly weak to light based spells, due to her body being comprised of dark energy. Darkella also has the ability to make herself resemble Strawbella, both physically and vocally. Darkella has also displayed mental magic in her later appearances, being able to tap into a target's mind and project or even alter their memories. In Broken Swords she reaches two new states of power, Incomplete Darkella and True Darkella. Incomplete Darkella has a slightly cruder appearance than her normal state, growing elongated, clawed arms and her hair takes on a wispy appearance, flowing vertically into the air. In this state her power and speed doubles, fighting in a more savage style. However her True form is currently her highest state of power. In her True state Darkella's body changes drastically, resembling an overworldly sentient vortex, with a glowing star where here midsection should be. She is capable of absorbing entire beings into herself, this form being the only thing that can defeat the monstrously powerful Blood. RP History Darkella was brought into existence by Vanessa once she forcibly took Strawbella in as her apprentice in the Second Secret War. After teaching her dark arts and lust magic, Strawbella would soon become more powerful than Vanessa herself and absorb her in her entirety, taking over her palace and gaining control of all of her hypnotized minions. The resulting being became Dark Strawbella, who would become the primary antagonist for the latter part of the RP. After her eventual defeat by Teddy, Zula and Dodeca, Dark Strawbella would go back into the depths of Strawbella's heart, until much later where she's revived by Vanessa and made into her own separate entity. After her revival, Darkella would escape Vanessa's control and began to make more attempts for world power. In Kiloude Takeover, she successfully launches a strike in the Kalos region and nearly enslaves all of Kiloude City. It's through Teddy, Averey and Darren's efforts that she's weakened, but it's not enough to stop her entirely. Darkella makes a wager, taking Teddy as collateral before she leaves Kiloude City and goes into hiding. It is in this time that her poisonous relationship with Teddy begins and the two begin a lethal partnership, ultimately leading to Teddy's betrayal and setting the stage for the Darkella Saga much later in the timeline. Darkella makes a return in Lives of Light, where she invades Strawbella and Lucas's date by pretending to be Strawbella before trying to make Lucas her slave. After being warded off by Claus, Loren and Tifani, she goes into hiding before striking again. This time she hypnotizes Lucas into leaving the Fortress and joining her at her Fortress. However, the rest of the Order would catch on to this and stage a rescue. After an intense battle at her new hideout, the Order succeeded in destroying Darkella and rescuing Lucas. The seemingly dead Darkella is later revealed to have lived on, however, her body has been destroyed and the last fragments of her being sought refuge in an abandoned doll. Darkella's doll form would appear periodically throughout the later half of Lives of Light, causing small skirmishes and fighting off unwanted advances from Sanic, but it was mostly in a comedic sense, with the apprentices being unaware that the doll is truly Darkella. Darkella would have a pivotal role in the final battle against Shira, where she makes a distraction that allows Dodeca to gain the upper hand on the death goddess. After the final battle against the demonic uprising, Darkella gives up her growing anti-hero status, stating that she only helped the Order simply because another evil threat was threatning them both. Following Lives of Light, Darkella's overarching arc with Teddy is explored further in the Darkella Saga Part 2. Teddy, now aware of Darkella's defeat and imprisonment within her doll form, works in order to restore her body. Now having gained an ally in a fire mage named Marie, Darkella plans a full scale invasion of the Fortress of Light. However, her plans are thwarted by the Order and its allies, with Darkella being defeated by Dodeca, but not before exiling Teddy from the Order for his treason. Darkella makes an appearance in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes, in which Teddy is forced to come to terms with and move on from her negative influence and destruction of his life. She would inadvertently give him motivation to keep fighting after she teams up with him and his new allies in an encounter with Blood. Darkella becomes the other mastermind of the Outcasts, a group of misfit characters and societal rejects that work together to defeat Blood, and in this RP she begins to learn how to care and cooperate with others. Darkella also appears briefly in a prequel RP Tales of the Brothel. She was shown in a glass test tube hidden in the catacombs of Vanessa's palace, being a top secret experiment of the League of Lust in an effort to recreate her following her defeat in the Second Secret War. Inevitably she escapes. Relationships Vanessa Eris Darkella's creator and former master. Darkella soon rebels and escapes from her, now viewing Vanessa as a rival and obstacle to her plans of world conquest. Teddy Ursa Darkella and Teddy have a troubled and complex history. She takes him as her slave in the Second Secret War, feeding off of his negative emotion and tainting his heart before he's rescued. She would soon capture him again and succeed in turning him against the Order, which would lead to his banishment. Following their toxic love-affair the two would be on bad terms until their forced to work together in Broken Swords, in which they put their differences aside. It's in their time together that Darkella realizes that the two seem to have a shared destiny and she encourages Teddy to become the strongest he can be. It would also seem that she's slowly beginning to develop genuine care for his well-being, much to her confusion and frustration. Dodeca Aerion A relationship marked by mutual dislike. Darkella often mocks her and the Order of Light. Strawbella Strawbella is Darkella's parent-being, though she dislikes the young girl. The two are two sides of the same coin, Strawbella representing virtue and heroism and Darkella representing corruption and lust. However on occasion lingering bits of Strawbella's hope are shown to be within Darkella, much to the latter's annoyance. It would appear that deep-down Darkella is afraid of becoming Strawbella. Order of Light Apprentices Darkella dislikes the Apprentices and sees them as annoyances. She's be more than willing to kill any of them given the chance, often calling them goody two-shoes. Outcasts Darkella initially views the Outcasts as useless and not worth her time, but as time progresses it seems that she cares about them at least somewhat. She acts as their co-leader with Teddy, often being hard on them, yet still having a bit of belief in the group. Trivia *Darkella's "birthday" could be considered to be the fall of Year 4 when she was awakened as Dark Strawbella. But her current incarnation's birthday would be her awakening in the time of Tales from the Brothel. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that are neither human nor pokemon Category:OCs that appeared in Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc.